harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Classroom 3C
The Classroom 3C Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PS2 version is where Defence Against the Dark Arts class is taught. It is located on the third floor. In 1991, Professor Quirinus Quirrell taught in a different classroom because the third floor was out of bounds. An iron chandeleir hung from the ceiling, as well as a dragon's skeleton. On one end of the classroom stands a projector that is activated by magic. Several desks and tables can be found in the classroom as well as some sets of large windows. The classroom decoration had several changes over the years, spanning from lots of pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart to tons of skeletons and Shrunken Heads. Curriculum and Classroom Activities * When Gilderoy Lockhart was the professor, during the 1992–1993 school year, he brought Cornish Pixies to class, but couldn't handle them. He talked (and wrote) a lot about the things he had claimed that he'd done. ** They did cover the Homorphus Charm, which turns a werewolf back into a person, and the Babbling Curse, but how much they learned is dubious, since he really didn't do anything he claims to have done. * Remus Lupin taught in the 1993–1994 school year. They studied Dark Creatures. The first class was hands-on as they battled a Boggart. He also brought a Grindylow to class so that they could observe it. They covered Hinkypunks, Kappas, Red Caps, Vampires and Werewolves in the year. Their final exam was a practical one, an obstacle course with some of the creatures they'd studied. * The 1994–1995 school year brought yet another teacher, Barty Crouch Jr. (impersonating Alastor Moody). Although they were only supposed to be learning counter-curses (per Ministry of Magic regulations), Moody covered the Unforgivable Curses, demonstrating with spiders. He put the Imperius Curse on each of them in turn until they could fight it off. * In the 1995–1996 school year, Harry and his fellow students were taught by Dolores Umbridge, who taught theory only with no practical training whatsoever. The book used was Defensive Magical Theory and it discourages anyone from ever using any form of offensive magic spell. The chapters of the book instead focus on negotiation and states that there is no good use for a jinx. Umbridge did not allow the students to discuss the material and certainly not to disagree with it. She also forbade any talking without raising hands, and always requested wands to be put away. * The 1996–1997 school year brought another teacher, Severus Snape. The class learned about counter-curses, the Patronus Charm, the Unforgivable Curses and Nonverbal Magic. Behind the scenes * In PS2 game adaptation the classroom used in 1991 is the same as the one used next years. It is located on the third floor. * In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the classroom is shown without the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's office. The reason is that Severus Snape did not use this office. Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) Notes and references 3C, Classroom Category:Hogwarts locations